


Death of a Bachelor (Musician! Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: After finishing your 8 pages long essay and some research for a upcoming school project you make your way home. On the way outside you walk through the floor where the band practices always is. As you hear someone playing piano you approach the room where you find Zoro playing and singing. You started finding interest in him a while ago but you were more than sure that a guy like him would never like a girl like you back.





	Death of a Bachelor (Musician! Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

A/N: I never really found that right occasion to write a one shot to Death of a Bachelor by Panic! at the disco but now I did and I'm happy about it. I hope you like it, comments and kudos are always appreciated<3

It was far after school actually ended as I typed the last words of my essay into the Computer and halfway finished the research for an upcoming School project. My eyes found the digital numbers on the Screen telling me that it was already 3 p.m., school ended 2 hours ago. 

“So late already?” I asked myself, pushing a hair strand behind my ear. It didn’t feel like I was sitting here for 2 hours doing research and finishing an 8 pages long essay. I closed the opened computer programs before I turned off the Computer and packed all my things expect for my history book into my backpack.

After I made sure that the Computer was completely shut down I left the Classroom to make my way to my locker. With the history book under my arm I walked along the floor, slightly whistling the melody to one of my favorite songs as suddenly this one Guy popped into my mind. He was pretty popular here, everybody likes him and even though he had many friends the boy mostly hung around alone. I didn’t really know him expect that we talked a few times and he helped me with some school stuff we never really had contact with each other but something about him was different, different from the other Guys at school. Expect that the young man was in the Basketball-Team he also played in the school band. I had no Idea when I started to like him or think about him in a way that was more than friendship but that would probably just be a fantasy. Guys like him would never like Girls like me. Or maybe they would?

I almost walked past my locker because I had my thoughts somewhere else. Stopping at my locker I let out a sigh and pushed the thoughts about him away. I opened my locker, it was almost totally stuffed with school books at other stuff that I really had to sort at some point but today was not that day. Shaking my head at my own chaotic locker I stuffed my history book in a free space before I closed it again. 

“Alright let’s go home.” I said to myself. Throwing my backpack over my shoulder I made my way to the entrance of the school building. To get there I had to walk through the floor where the room for the band practice always was. 

Already from far away I could hear the sound of the Piano, a beautiful soothing melody and then someone singing as I got closer. His voice sounded beautiful, quiet but powerful as he sang.

“Put my heart on my chest so you can see it too…” He paused a second before he started again. “I’m walking the long road, watching the sky fall.”

The door of the room was wide open, I stopped and leaned against the door frame not making any noise. A green-haired boy was sitting at piano, his finger gliding along the keys pressing some softly some a bit harder. He was wearing Glasses, a black button up shirt and black jeans. It surprised me that he could play Piano, sure he played in a band, but I always just thought that he could only play guitar. 

“The Death of a Bachelor, oh oh, letting the water fall…” The voice of the green-haired became a bit louder. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to his talented voice. I knew that song, I listen to it a lot. “The Death of a Bachelor, oh oh seems so fitting for…” He paused to push up his glasses a little before he put his fingers on the keys again, pushing them harder then before. “Happily, ever after, how could I ask for more?” He perfectly hit the high note on that part which caused my body to get goose bumps. 

“He’s so talented.” I whispered to myself, enjoying the sound of his voice as I stood in the door frame and watched him. 

“I’m cutting my mind off, feels like my heart is going to burst…” I could hear his voice cracking at the part and it broke my heart a bit. Was he sad because of something? “Alone at a table for two and I just wanna be served.” His fingers pressed the black and white keys of the piano, harder again. 

“And when you think of me am I the best you’ve ever had?” He sang added by a sarcastic laugh. “Even though you never had me.” He whispered before he continued the song again. “Share one more drink with me, smile even though you’re sad.” His voice cracked again but he smiled like the song said. Picking up the pace of his fingers gliding over the black and white keys he finished the verse before he started the instrumental. 

For a few seconds it was just his talented fingers gliding over the keys, the sound of it filling the room before he started singing again. His voice more powerful than before trying to send the sadness away but it didn’t work. I really wanted to know why he was sad. Maybe he was in love, but the girl didn’t like him back which seemed weird to me, how could a girl not like him? He was all around perfect. Talented, good in school and liked by everyone.

During the last two verses is voice cracked once again, breaking my heart once more. The guy shouldn’t be sad, definitely not. The girl who he was in love with must be dumb not to see how great he was. After he finished the song I smiled and applauded him. He ran his fingers through his spiky hair and slightly pushed up his glasses to rub his eyes before he realized my presence. His head spun around to face me, a surprised expression on his face as he saw me standing in the door-frame. 

“That was beautiful.” I complimented him, a soft smile hushing over my face. 

He slightly blushed at my words and scratched the back of his head. “Uh…thanks…” He stammered. 

“What are you doing here?” Zoro asked me then, his eyes shortly scanning over my body before he looked at me again. 

“Oh, nothing I just finished an essay and some research then I heard you singing and stayed here.” I told him on which he furrowed his brows. 

“Since when are you standing there?” The green-haired asked me his eyes not looking away as I walked further into the room. 

“Shortly after you started the song.” I replied to his question on which he awkwardly turned away and laughed. 

“Well this is awkward.” He whispered more to himself than to me. 

“Why so?” I asked him slightly raising an eyebrow at his statement. He let out a small sigh but didn’t turn back to me. 

“I thought I was alone and it wasn’t meant for anyone to be heard.” Zoro said and looked at me again, a sad expression on his face now. 

“Are you okay?” I asked him as I set down on a chair that stood close to the Piano. Surely it was a dumb question, I heard his voice cracking a few times during the song, so he wasn’t okay.

“You were there the whole time. What do you think, Y/N?” He asked, his voice was serious, but he also sounded somehow sat, and his head slightly tilted to the side as he looked at me. 

I thought about my answer for a second. “Well, I think you’re in love and you’re sad about it.” I responded to his question. 

“There you go.” He said turning back to the Piano again, his fingers softly pressing the black and white keys.

“Does she know?” I asked watching his finger pressing the keys. The green-hair paused for a second and looked at me, with a sad smile he shook his head and laughed again. 

“No. I’m not good at this and she would never like me back.” He told me and started playing again, the melody soft and soothing but also sad. 

“Maybe you should tell her, I’m sure she likes you back. She would be dumb if she doesn’t.”

“Why do you think so?” He looked at me, his fingers still gliding along the keyboard. 

“Because I think you’re a great guy and every girl could be happy to have someone like you.” I said on which he slightly blushed. 

The green-haired took a deep breath, playing a few notes. “Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.” He sang and looked at me, a little smile on his face. Wait, does that mean what I think it does? Was he in love with me? No way. 

“W-wa-i-t, does th-a-t mean yo-u-u l-like me?” I stuttered in disbelief my heart racing fast inside of my chest. Zoro pushed up his glasses once again and hardly swallowed. 

“Like you? No, Y/n. I love you, for a pretty awful long time.” He confessed which almost threw me off. I was wrong, guys like him could fall for girls like me. 

I had no Idea what to say right now, I should probably tell him that I like him too. “Zoro, I…uh…I like you too, more than friends.” I said my cheeks flushing deep red as I spoke out these words. Hell, why was it so hard to confess such things?

His jaw dropped at my confession, not believing the words that I just said to him. “Really?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, for a while now.” I said and smiled at the green-haired in front of me. He smiled, this time it was a honest smile that reached to the corners of his eyes. He immediately got up and walked over to me, grabbing my hand he pulled me up from the chair I was sitting at. The strength of his pull caused me to fall into his chest. I laughed and looked up at him.

“I’m glad.” He whispered, placing a hand on my cheek he slowly leaned down to me. Locking his lips with mine, he softly kissed me. I placed one of my hands on his upper arm while I rested my other on his chest, feeling his heart beating steadily against it as I kissed him back the exact same way. 

He broke the kiss after a few more seconds and leaned his forehead against mine, a happy smile on his face. “You make me the happiest guy on this god damn place right now, YN.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose which made me giggle. 

“And you make me the happiest girl right now.” I whispered and shortly kissed him. 

“I love you, Y/N.” The green-haired said after a few more minutes passed. 

“I love you too.” I responded with a happy smile on my face. “Can you play something again?” 

“What do you want to hear?” He asked, his hand grabbing mine as he let go of me before he sat down in front of the Piano again and pulled me next to him.

“Hm…how about…” I paused for a second and thought of a song. “This is Gospel?” 

“Sure.” He said and placed his fingers on the keys before he started to play the notes to the song. Closing my eyes, I leaned against his shoulder and listened to him singing along while his fingers danced over the black and white keys of the Piano. The sound of his voice together with the Piano was really relaxing, I hadn’t felt this relaxed and happy in a while but now I was with the Guy I had fallen for and nothing could change this.


End file.
